The Highest Honor
by essence-of-genius
Summary: Jon needs to prove his honor by taking the black, but where does this leave Robb? Oneshot.


The snow cracked under his footsteps in Winterfell as Jon walked up to the Godswood. Winter was certainly coming, he thought. Ghost was trailing softly behind him, the quietest the creature had ever been.

He approached the Heart-tree at Winterfell, the first frost falling slowly onto his curly locks. He saw Robb sitting there, eyes closed, wind slowly breezing through his auburn hair: a constant reminder to Jon where his place was: not in Winterfell for he was not a true Stark.

Jon never despised Robb and neither vice versa. They had treated each other like brothers, even though Catelyn Stark's reminders that he wasn't one.

Robb opened his eyes. "Jon. I didn't expect to see you here," said Robb, weariness and anxiety in his voice.

"It appears we are all begging the old gods in prayer," said Jon sitting down on the fallen log besides Robb.

"Ever since the Lannisters arrived, we've been knee deep in prayer," said Robb, his face turned the opposite way.

Jon was not sure if this was the appropriate time to mention due to sensitivity, but he couldn't help himself.

"I hope Bran gets better," said Jon, looking down onto his lap, fiddling with his fingers.

"I hope so too," said Robb, his voice cracking slightly, Jon could tell he was trying to keep up appearances; he was the heir to Winterfell after all and almost the age of a man. He was even growing a slight stubble of facial hair; he had to be calm in these situations.

"I know they had something to do with it, if we could only prove it," said Jon, fuming. Bran may have been only his half brother, but he had treated him as if he was his own blood. Jon sensed Robb's silence and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Robb fell onto Jon's shoulder and allowed the tears to fall onto Jon's lap. Jon rubbed Robb's back to soothe him.

"Jon, please don't go," said Robb.

"What do you mean Robb? I'm not going anywhere," started Jon, his eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"Please, don't play dumb. I know you have intention to leave with Uncle Benjen," said Robb looking up at Jon, his hands darting tears away from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh," said Jon. "I'm not even sure if I'm going, Robb."

"Look, I understand my mother doesn't really appreciate you, Jon. But I can't be here by myself. Jon, you've been a true brother to me, and I'm not ready to let you go." Jon was touched.

"Robb, stop, you're going to make me cry," started Jon, as he tried to wipe the mist forming at his tear ducts.

"How am I going to rule Winterfell without you by my side? I'm going to need your council."

"You'll have your mother for that," said Jon, more spitefully than he intended.

"What are you going to do at the Wall? Fight some useless wildlings?" said Robb, sitting upright again.

"Don't make fun, I'll be a first ranger just like Uncle Benjen and keep the north safe, just you wait Robb. I will be honorable," said Jon with intense ferocity.

"You are honorable Jon," said Robb, softly. He took Jon's hand in his and shook it a bit.

"I'm going to miss you like seven hells, Robb. You and Arya and Bran and even baby Rickon."

"Sansa?"

"Not so much." They chuckled.

"What do you suppose to do without any women?" said Robb, with another chuckle.

"I'm not Theon. I'm sure I can manage."

"But to never have tried Jon?"

"Nor have you Robb. Don't pretend as if you've led a secret life at a brothel."

"I've had my experiences," said Robb defensively.

"Really? Show me," said Jon.

"Show you?"

"You heard me right, show me," said Jon, a silver glint teasing in his eye.

"I can't show you."

"So you haven't done anything," said Jon, cutting down Robb's manly pride, when suddenly Robb grabbed his head and violently crashed their chapped, cracked, winter lips together. Robb lingered in that moment to prove himself, but Jon pulled away.

"Not in front of the heart-tree!" said Jon and grabbed Robb's head and led him to his bedroom. Their wolves followed them up to the castle, but knew better then to follow any further.

As soon as they entered Jon's room, Robb didn't know what else to do or how much farther Jon exactly wanted to go.

"That's all you've got Robb?" said Jon, sitting down on his bed, while Robb remained standing, slightly confused.

"What else should I…" started Robb.

"What do you do to these women you speak of?" teased Jon, taking off his fur pelt and leather jacket. He stood up and took Robb's massive fur coat off and slowly whispered in his ear, "Unless you haven't done anything after all." Their cheeks brushed against each other and Jon felt Robb's growing stubble. He hadn't yet started growing facial hair.

"Why don't you try and impress me?" said Robb, his eyes following Jon's fingers as he began taking his layers off. Robb wanted to prove himself as suave as Theon, but he was still a boy of fourteen, unaware of sexual wiles. He knew Jon probably didn't know much about bedroom manners either. He hoped this would cut him loose in proving himself less of a man. He saw Jon's eyes glisten at the prospect of a challenge.

Jon pulled Robb by the lining of his pants and dragged him on top of him.

"What are you doing?" asked Robb, as Jon tangled with taking Robb's clothes off.

"Accepting your challenge," said Jon, as he gracefully slipped his tongue into Robb's mouth. Robb's muscle relaxed as he slowly fell completely onto Jon, their bare stomachs touching. Robb had never kissed anyone before and he had figured neither had Jon; but this was defeating that theory quickly.

Coming up for air, Robb asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Theon never shuts up. Sometimes it's not bad to listen," said Jon, smiling his sheepish grin.

Jon pulled Robb's head closer and started kissing him again, feeling a certain anatomical body part rise.

"Whoa, Robb, what have you been hiding?" asked Jon.

"The heir to the throne," said Robb with a chuckle, as he once again massaged his tongue against Jon's lips. He was growing accustomed to twirling his fingers through Jon's soft, dark curls. Jon's hands slipped from Robb's quickly sweat-drenched back to the front of his trousers. As he began to undo the harshly tied chastity knot, Robb gently pulled his head back, separating their lips and arching Jon's back off of the hard mattress and pushing their groins together. Robb slipped an arm around Jon as they both sat upright, their tongues clashing again.

Jon managed to teasingly slip his hand onto Robb's erect manhood. Robb was taken aback in shock and gasped back breathing heavily on Jon's nose as his forehead collapsed onto Jon's, his hand firmly grazing Jon's cheek. Jon tried to remember as much as he could from Theon's grotesque stories of endless evenings spent with multiple women in the brothels and he began to thrust his hips onto Robb.

Robb was breathless, he wasn't sure where Jon, a boy his age if not a few months younger had learned all of this. He didn't care to ask at the moment as Jon grabbed his member in his hand and began to rub it with all his might. The sweat on their noses dripped as Jon majestically switched positions and slowly lowered Robb onto his back, his head falling off the edge of the bed. Jon started lowering his kisses as Robb's breath hastened. He delicately kissed his chest and followed the little tufts of hair that led the road beneath Robb's bellybutton.

Jon reached the end of the trail and pulled Robb's pants down to his knees. Robb looked down in disbelief at both Jon's audacity to push the boundaries so far as well as the amount of burning pleasure flowing through his veins. He looked towards the ceiling, thanked the old gods, and looked towards Jon once more who glanced up with his mischievous eyes and took Robb into his warm mouth.

That was it. That was all Robb needed. He sucked in the air, his stomach condensing in to only reveal his ribs because of his sharp intake of breaths. Robb pulled at his own hair and shouted thanks to the nameless gods as he closed his eyes taking it all in. He pulled at the sheets, his own hair, Jon's hair, rubbed his eyes; anything to grasp onto some form of control. For at this moment, he was all Jon's, at his very whim, with any flick of his tongue.

You can do this, you can do this, thought Jon. Just take in as much as you can. He didn't expect Robb to be as greatly endowed as he was and it only made is job harder, but he loved the concept of a challenge. He flicked his tongue on the tip, driving Robb mad in despair. He took a deep breath in and took in almost the whole thing, impressed at his own abilities. Jon kept at his duties until he saw Robb's eyes squint and understood he was arriving at his destination. As a tease, he immediately took his mouth off of Robb.

Robb immediately cried out in frustration, "Why would you do that you greenling?"

"Winter was coming too soon," said Jon with a chuckle as he sat up, pulled off his own pants, dragged Robb upright and started rubbing their members together. Robb began to moan as both his arms wrapped around Jon's neck.

Jon thrust his hips forward again and Robb began to follow suit, his forehead collapsing onto Jon's lips, the sweat dripping profusely off his chin. His heartbeat was running a million miles ahead of any fast-paced horse and he began to feel a little light-headed.

"Breathe Robb, don't want you passing out on me now," said Jon, as he pulled Jon's face up and gave him a kiss. Robb dropped all his weight onto Jon, who wrapped his arms around Robb's lower back. Robb removed his arms from Jon's neck and tried to regain any sense of control he could muster.

He grabbed onto Jon's manhood and started returning the favor. Robb slowly made his down and took Jon into his mouth. This proved a more difficult task seeing as Jon was indeed larger than he was. He tasted the salt and the sweat and rubbed whatever portion he could not fit into his mouth.

Jon fell on his back, his hands lightly grazing through Robb's red locks, directing his head into a steady rhythm. His thumbs smoothed past Robb's cheeks, who looked up, his eyes questioning if he was doing it correctly. Jon simply nodded and pulled Robb up by the chin. He grabbed onto Robb's manhood and rubbed it profusely at which point Robb cried out in pleasure and released himself onto Jon's stomach. Jon then followed suit, his manhood unleashed over his mattress.

Robb collapsed on top of Jon once more as Jon held onto him tightly. Robb kissed whichever portion of Jon's face he could find; his lips, his eyelids, his nose, the space between his dark eyebrows.

"See what you'll be missing when you take the black?" asked Robb, cupping Jon's face in his hands.

"Yes," said Jon, taking in a deep breath. He looked down. Robb could see the pain in Jon's face.

"Go prove your honor. But I'll be missing you," said Robb with a final kiss on Jon's forehead.


End file.
